Modern cellular communication networks often include IP Multimedia Subsystems (IMSs) for delivering IP multimedia services. Various services are provided using different IMS application servers. Services can relate to many different types of communications, such as texting/messaging, conferencing, voice, video, and so forth. When a request is received from a subscribed device of a services provider, the request is routed to an application server corresponding to the type of service specified by the request.